She's Electric
by Kirst93
Summary: I ship 'Hannily' what can I say? This is my own take on them two! May change to an M rating in later chapters but I will pre warn if/when that is going to happen. Will contain most regular characters in the show.
1. First Cut Is The Deepest

_My first go at a 'Hannily' fanfic. Could just be a one shot depending on the response to this so please if you would like it to be expanded drop me a review they are seriously appreciated! And if you do want it continued the following chapters will probably be a good bit longer. Enjoy (hopefully) :)_

* * *

__Making my way upstairs I could feel the heaviness building in my chest. I slowly unzipped my hoodie and placed it on the peg that was hanging on the back of my door. I needed a shower, my hair still smelt of chlorine and I was pretty sure I still smelled of it too. The pool was my getaway, the place where I could relax if I wanted and still channel all my frustrations and at the moment I had a lot of them. She was everywhere. Her blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her infections laugh and smile. _Everywhere_. She was my best friend, the so called 'it' girl, the beauty queen, the one who I had first confided in.

After she broke the news that her and Caleb had began dating I tried my best to be happy for her, I even met Paige a few months later. I was the first person she had told about Caleb, she had showed up with tears in her eyes and I had initially mistook it as an 'A' game gone wrong and pulled her in for a tight cuddle, but when she told me the news I let her go. After that day I couldn't bring myself to cuddle her again. Not like that, not in that way. I couldn't touch her again, she wasn't mines to touch she was Caleb's. She hadn't been mine in nearly six months. She never had been mine in the first place anyway not really, but before Caleb had showed up in Rosewood I had pretended that I was okay with that I could still be her friend with some added benefits. Back when I pretended that it was okay to cuddle her, to link our arms on the way to school, to fall asleep on the couch together. I wondered if she had noticed the distance I had put between us but watching her day after day wrapped up in Caleb I decided that she was oblivious.

I could hear the noise of a car door shutting outside my window and knew that it could only be Paige. I really liked her, she would be everything I wanted if I didn't feel the way I did about her and yet I was too selfish to let Paige go or I would have been left with neither and I didn't want that. Who wants to be alone? I had convinced myself that given time I would fall in love with Paige and I would learn to forget about the feelings I had. Hearing her climb the stairs I kicked off my sneakers and made my way to the room door, in an almost automatic response I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips, I could feel her hands on my waist pushing me backwards into my room. I felt the bed behind my knees and allowed myself to lay back a bit with Paige almost on top of me, as the kisses got deeper the more clothes got removed.

I awoke early on Saturday morning on the right side of my bed facing away from Paige. I couldn't remember falling asleep but I was pretty sure it was not long after me and her had slept together. Turning over I looked at her asleep, her dark hair was splayed across the pillow, she was pretty really pretty, and her curves were slightly more defined than mine but still retained her swimmers physique. I traced my fingers along and up her arm and watched as the goose bumps rose. I wondered what it would be like to do that to _her_, to kiss her properly, to touch her in the ways I always wanted to but never got the chance. I imagined it would be like my own little swimming sanctuary where I would feel at home. I felt selfish, I had a wonderful girl in my bed and yet I still didn't feel satisfied. I swung my legs out of bed and made my way to the shower, I could still smell the chlorine on my hair.

After my shower I quickly dried off, put a top and some sweatpants on and headed for the kitchen. A short while later, I was sat with my coffee looking at my phone there were no texts of any sort, not even from 'A' which was a pleasant surprise. Being pulled away from my phone I could hear Paige walking around my room upstairs. Before long she was in the kitchen kissing me goodbye before heading out to spend the day with her parents. I turned my attention back to the phone and this time I clicked on the Photo tab and skimmed through the photos, landing on one of her and me. I was standing with her behind me, her arms around my waist, my taller frame complimented her smaller one as did my darker complexion in comparison to her fair one, her face was tight against my back. It was the one photo I could never get rid of, even though I knew I should have.

Looking at the photo I knew there was no point trying to deny it. I could say I liked Paige all I wanted but I was still in love with Hanna Marin.


	2. Can't Pretend

_Decided to put another one or two chapters out and see what happens with this story. It's all going to be from Emily's POV there wont be any switching :)._

* * *

I awoke on Sunday morning to the offensive sound of my alarm that was screeching, almost begging me to shut it off. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My house was quiet, eerily quiet I was half waiting on a bunch of 'A's being down in my kitchen helping themselves to our coffee and biscuits. I sat up and bed and reached for my phone, seeing Spencer's name pop up I slid the bar along and unlocked it. She had text me 15 minutes ago asking me if I wanted to go a run, thinking it would do me good I changed into my gym clothes and made my way out of the house remembering to lock the door. Going for a run with Spencer on a Sunday morning was a regular occurrence for us, a few times I had wondered whether I should tell her about my feelings for Hanna, each time I decided against it. Plus with 'A' around you tell one secret and before you know it all hell has let loose or you end up doing a stint in Radley. Neither appealed to me.

"Thanks for going a run with me again Em I know you had swim practice yesterday you're probably still tired," she said quietly. "No it's fine I had practice the day before and I slept fine last night I got plenty of rest" I replied, my breath slightly ragged. That had been a lie I hadn't slept fine. The nights I did sleep fine were few and far between. My dreams were always littered with Ali or Hanna, there was no in between when it came to them. I watched Spencer as we slowed down to take a break, I could nearly see the wheels turning in her big brain box head, she knew I had lied. "You know you can tell me anything Em" Spencer looked a little disappointed. "I know that but seriously I am not hiding anything from you and if I was it would be for a really good reason" I replied sweetly. Before any more talking could happen between us, I took off running again and but slowed enough to hear Spencer's feet hit the ground behind me. After we made it back to her house I gave her a hug and told her we would talk later, I knew she was still thinking about our previous conversation and I knew she would probably tell Aria. Sometimes I wondered if anything was going on between them, they were Team Sparia after all.

By the time I had gotten back to my house it was nearly lunchtime. I picked out a pre-packaged sandwich that my Mum had made before she left for Texas to see my Dad. I was far hungrier than I had imagined, I ate the whole sandwich then started on the chocolate fruit basket we had in the kitchen. I ate half its contents before I wrapped it back up, I could picture the disapproving look on my Moms face when she came back to all the fruit with no chocolate on them. I flicked on the television, resigned to spending a quiet lonely Sunday on my own with nothing to do. I had just seen Spencer, Aria was probably busy with Ezra, Paige was still with her parents and Hanna wasn't really an option for me anymore. I was pulled from my sad daydream by my phone that had vibrated, I watched as Spencer's name popped up on my phone again. I read her text unsure of how to reply. I knew she knew something was going on with me, I had watched her for the past few weeks looking at me, trying to figure out what was wrong but coming up empty. I should have known from the start that she wouldn't give up. Spencer Hasting's didn't give up, she was like a dog with a bone. I decided to ask her to come over, maybe I could explain without having to really explain.

About 30 minutes later I heard my doorbell ring, Spence was nothing if not punctual. We made our way into my living room before sitting on opposite couches. I could feel the tears building, my vision was blurry and before I knew it Spencer was at my side with her arm around my shoulder. That was the moment when I wanted to blurt it all out and shout it from the rooftops that I was in love with my best friend. "Em what's going on with you?" Spencer asked. I groaned in frustration, while I wiped the tears off my face. "Em" Spencer interrupted my thoughts trying to bring me back to the original problem. I felt her squeeze my shoulder in a silent plea to tell her what was going on. "I don't love Paige" I felt more tears run down my face. Spencer looked a tad puzzled as if what I had said was in a different language, one that she wasn't fluent in. "Okay" Spencer said, "why haven't you told her?." I was unsure how to reply, I considered telling her the truth again to get it over with and just as the words were about to roll of my tongue I stopped myself.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I am just so confused I don't know what to do" I cried. Her hand moved to my back and I could feel the circular motion. I asked her not to say anything and she had agreed, I trusted her. There was a calmness to the room as I pulled myself together, my tears began to dry and I genuinely felt a bit better. The old saying of it's better out than in was true in that case. I felt better having shared some of my problem with someone else. "Em you have to tell Paige how you really feel it's unfair on you both." I knew she was right, she was always usually right and at that moment that annoyed me. She spoke again before I could answer, "to begin with I thought it was to do with you and Hanna" Spencer sighed. "Why would it have anything to do with her?" I countered. "Well since Caleb came on the scene you haven't been the same with her, don't think I didn't notice because I did." Of course you did I thought. I left the silence too long because before I knew it she looked at me, really looked at me. I knew then that she had realised what was wrong with me, what was wrong with Paige and me and what was wrong with Hanna and me. Only it wasn't Hanna who knew anything was wrong, she was oblivious, it was just me who had the problem. "Oh Em' Spencer said as she wrapped her arm tight around my shoulders. I felt the tears as they began to run down my face again.


	3. Closer

_Thanks for the feedback it's much appreciated! So again if you give this story a read please leave me a wee review they make it worth it :)._

* * *

That week at school went pretty quickly, most days passed the same as the previous one. It was the same routine but a different day. I hadn't spoken to Spence much about what happened on the Sunday, I wasn't ready yet. She knew and at that time that was enough. I knew when I needed to talk about it she would be there for me. On the Thursday I made my way into the canteen for lunch, searching the tables I found Aria and Spencer sitting at one towards the back wall. I got my lunch and made my way over, noticing the absence of Hanna immediately. "Have you seen Hanna today Em?" Aria asked while we were eating. "No I thought she would be over here with you guys and Caleb" I replied almost bitterly. "No we haven't seen her all day" Spencer added with half a mouthful of apple. It was unusual for Hanna not to be at school, my heart thudded in my chest when I thought of 'A' but then realised that if anything had happened to Hanna we would know about it, we were all part of 'A's fun.

"Maybe we should text her or something," Aria suggested. Nodding in agreement Spencer quickly typed a text up and hit the send button. Towards the end of lunch there had been no reply and I knew what Aria was going to say before it even left her mouth. "Yes I will text her before swim practice" I said as she turned towards me. Tilting her head to the side with a smile, I knew I had been right and she was going to ask me. As I made my way to the pool I bumped into Paige, we wandered down the hall together and into the locker room which was deserted. Leaning in to kiss me I pulled away knowing I could not lead her on anymore. I saw the hurt flash across her face as she looked for an explanation. "I'm sorry Paige, I just can't do this anymore, it's not you it's me seriously, you're great but I just can't" I tried to let her down as gently as I could. "Have you found someone else?" she asked, her voice cracking. "No I haven't cheated or anything I just can't I'm sorry I hope we can be friends at least I don't want to lose you completely" I replied honestly. She put her hand on my arm and smiled at me "Yeah we can be friends Em." As we changed and made our way to the pool I had completely forgot about texting Hanna.

By 8pm that night I was home, had my dinner, showered and changed for bed. The ringing of my phone took my attention away from the soccer highlights that I had been watching. "Em, its me Spence did you text Hanna? I still haven't heard from her," she sounded worried. "Oh crap I forgot!" I replied. "I broke up with Paige today before swim practice and it completely slipped my mind." There was a few seconds of silence before Spence spoke again "How did it go with Paige, did you tell her everything?." "No, I couldn't do that she still wants to be my friend Spence I don't want to lose her completely" I snapped back. I heard her mumble in agreement not paying much attention as I wanted to avoid one of Spence's mini lectures. After we talked for a few more minutes I promised Spence I would text Hanna as soon as we hung up the phone and I did. I typed out a casual hello and if she was okay she should get back to us because we were worried. 3 hours after that I called her as I still had no reply from her. I was worried so I dialed Spencer and hoped she was still awake. After the third ring she picked up. "I texted and called her and I got nothing," I explained. "I don't like this Em, it's not like her if she still hasn't gotten in touch by tomorrow after school we are going to her house" I agreed and we hung up the phone. It was a long night.

"How much sleep did you get last night" Paige asked after she had beaten my time in the pool again. We were less than an hour into our practice and I was physically exhausted. "Not much" I answered honestly. "I was worried about Hanna we haven't seen or heard from her in two days." I looked over at Paige, she could tell I was tired and my heart wasn't really in this practice. "Come on, get out and go see Hanna, we are done for the day." We walked back into the locker room, me a few steps in front of Paige who although was not showing it externally I knew internally she was disappointed in me for the crappy practice. I checked the time before heading out of the school building, I text Spence to tell her just to call me when we were going to Hanna's house, she had a family dinner that she had to attend to first and Aria was happy to spend the time with Ezra. Feeling the need for comfort food I headed into my favourite pizza takeout place.

A short while later I made my way towards my car with my pizza when I noticed Hanna out the corner of my eye. She was sat on the bench across the street. I made my way over, still unsure of why she had not spoken to us for the past two days. "Han, what has been wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. I heard her sniff before she turned to face me "Caleb left me, he's gone to stay with his Mom for good," I was unsure what to say to her. I didn't want her to cry in the street so I offered her the chance of pizza at my house that was free due to my Mom being in Texas to my dad, where we could talk properly. I was surprised when she had taken me up on the offer; it had been a long time since we were alone together. As I pushed the key in the lock I turned to see her come towards me, her tears had dried and despite her red eyes from crying she looked as beautiful as ever. I allowed her to enter first resisting the urge to put my hand on the small of her back as she made her way through my door.

I had text Spencer and Aria after me and Hanna had finished our pizza and explained what had happened with her and Caleb. They had both replied quite quickly with shocked responses. We hadn't seen it coming, especially me. In my eyes they had been happy in love even a few days ago at school. I shouldn't have been happy and yet there was a little part of me that was, I felt happy knowing I wouldn't have to look at him all over her again. After discarding the pizza box in the garbage can outside I sat on the couch beside her "Hanna you're going to be okay you know?" I soothed. "I know Em I just can't believe he left like that." Before I could stop her, she had pressed her body into mines, her head was buried in the crook of my neck. Then for the first time in six months I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in closer. I had missed her and I had missed doing that.


	4. I'll Be There For You

_Got a fair number of views for the past few chapters so thank you! Also if you give this a wee read then leave me a wee review its very appreciated!_

* * *

I kept my arm around her for an hour that night before I offered to drive her home. I couldn't move my arm when I eventually drew it away and truth be told I didn't want to, it felt natural to be around her like that. Before Caleb appeared in Rosewood I often wondered if she felt it too, the connection we shared, I was almost positive that it couldn't just be me. Hanna was like a magnetic field and I just kept getting pulled in closer. Closer to her and further away from the reality that we were not a couple and I probably shouldn't have had feelings for her like that. The last time I had feelings like that for my best friend was for Ali and that just never worked out. I was her practice. She let me kiss her to make me think that I was special when in reality I was just Emily to her. Another part of her game with us. She was a Goddess and a bitch all in one.

As I drove towards her house, my mind was more focused on us on my couch. I could still faintly smell the scent of her fruity shampoo. As I looked over towards her, her head was resting against the window while she looked out at the night. She didn't look as unhappy as she did when I found her a few hours previous, she seemed a bit more contented and I was happy with that. When I pulled up outside her house I unclipped my seat belt and walked her to her door, like I used to always do. As I turned to walk back towards my car she grabbed my wrist with enough force to make me turn around. "I missed you Emily," she admitted while looking straight at me. I was unaware if she could feel it between us because I certainly could. It was one of our many 'moments'. I wanted to tuck the loose strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her but I didn't. Even if I didn't like him she was still hurt by Caleb and probably would be for a while. I would be her friend when she needed me and right then that is what she needed; a friend. I nodded in agreement, and as I hugged her goodbye I whispered that I had missed her too. As I sat in my car, I put the window down and told her I would see her tomorrow at school and if she didn't show up I would send Spencer over to get her. She nodded and laughed before she turned and made her way inside.

The next day at school, Hanna was there like she had agreed to be. Making our way to English Hanna walked beside me while Aria and Spencer walked on a bit in front. Aria was keen to see Ezra and Spencer was just keen for a class. "Thanks for yesterday Em, it really helped" Hanna said. "It's fine we were worried about you, we were all going to come over after school so it was better I found you than the three of us giving you the third degree," I answered back. She looped her arm around mines for the rest of the walk to the class. When lunchtime came, we all made our way to the canteen together, we managed to snag a table up at the back, which is where we had sat for as long as I could remember. Aria and Spencer sat at one side and Hanna and me sat at the opposite side. "So" Aria said while picking up a strawberry "are you going to tell us what happened?" directing her question to Hanna. "Not much too tell" Hanna admitted as she shrugged "he has gone to live with his Mom for good and Rosewood or me for that matter doesn't fit into that plan." I put my hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. I ignored Spencer as she looked at me.

Later in the evening, I heard the doorbell ringing. As I made my way to the door, I hoped that it wasn't any 'A' packages or messages I just could not be bothered with them. To my surprise Spencer was stood at my door. I motioned for her to enter and she walked past me into the living room. 'Is everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to know what happened between you and Hanna," was her reply. "Nothing happened with me and Hanna she needed me and I was there for her" I replied. "Okay I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are Em." I appreciated her concern. "I know but I won't Spence she was really upset and I just wanted to help her." I said. As I spoke I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out I could see Hanna's name on my screen. I opened the message 'I fancy a movie tonight if you're up for it around 7pm xxx' I quickly typed out a response and hit send. "Are you happy he left her?" Spence asked. "Yes" I answered honestly "but at the same time no because I would don't want to see her hurting." A short while later I hugged Spencer as she left.

As I knocked on Hanna's door I was met by Ashley. "Emily, hi!" she said as she pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you here in months" she exclaimed. "I know it's been strange," I admitted. "She's in her room," she pointed to the stairs before she turned and headed towards the kitchen. As I made my way to Hanna's room I could see the lights were off and the television was on. When I walked into her room, she was already on the bed with her food in hand. She looked happier and that in turn made me happier. I kicked my sneakers off and sat on the part of the bed that she had left free. As the film progressed, I felt her getting closer. At the scary parts she had even gripped my hand. By the end of the film I had my arm around her and she had her head against the inside of my arm. For the second time in two days I was content to be in her company again.


	5. A Good Start

_Thanks for reading this story! Also thanks for the reviews they are appreciated please keep leaving them :)._

* * *

In the few weeks that followed that night, things for the most part went back to normal for us as a group. Well as normal  
as things could be with 'A' around. We didn't really mention Caleb or the breakup and Hanna didn't bring him up either and selfishly I was grateful for that, it saved me thinking about them together more than I already had. It was a forgotten about topic. Hanna seemed happier in herself which was to be expected after having a few weeks to process what happened between her and Caleb, however she had received some nasty junk food packages from 'A' trying to get her to binge eat but they were generally discarded in the garbage or they were eaten by all four of us.

"Hanna seems happier," said Spence looking at me while retrieving a few notebooks from her locker. "She does," I agreed while putting a few things back into my locker. "Call me crazy Em but I think she looks at you differently now" came her reply while leaning into me so no one else would overhear. "You're crazy" I replied as I walked away towards the pool. The thought of Hanna seeing me in a different way was both hopeful and hopeless. Hopeful because she was Hanna and hopeless because I knew it was probably not true, I hadn't seen anything different and Spencer probably thought she did because she knew how I felt. Instead of getting ahead of myself I changed into my swimwear and headed towards the pool where Paige was already waiting for me for our practice.

Our practice went well, our times were improving and we were getting on better than I had ever expected when I broke up with her. There was no awkwardness or animosity that is usually expected after any break up. "You seem happier Emily" Paige commented while we exited the changing room and headed towards the lockers. "Do I?" I asked back casually. "Yeah you really do, since you and Hanna have made up you seem happier." she replied honestly. I shrugged as I pulled my stuff out of my locker before I headed towards my car. I knew she was right, I was happier since me and Hanna had started spending more time together again. Since her and Caleb had broken up we had spent nearly every other night together watching movies, having dinner, just normal things that friends do. "Emily" I heard Paige shout as I reached my car. I turned to see her coming towards me with a notebook that I had dropped on the way. "Here this is yours," she said while handing it over. "Thanks" I replied. "Hey do you fancy a coffee in the brew around 6 tonight?" she asked. "Yeah sounds good I have no plans tonight I will see you then" I replied while climbing into my car.

As I made my way into my house I heard my Mom in the kitchen busy with whatever she was cooking. "Hi sweetheart how was school?" she asked while turning to face me. "Was alright I guess, just going to go for a shower I have been at practice," I answered. As I stood under the hot water of my shower, Spencer's words from earlier in the day swirled around in my head. I still had no idea how she could think Hanna was looking at me differently, nothing had even changed between us, it had just gone back to the way it was six months before. Shortly afterwards I finished dinner with my Mom and then text Paige to tell her I was just leaving the house and that I would be at the Brew soon to have a coffee with her. It was nice to still be friends with her despite our own relationship not working out.

As I approached The Brew I could see Paige's car parked in one of the spaces outside it, I was glad since it would save me hanging about by myself. I parked my car up beside hers and then made my way inside, finding her on one of the stools at the front of the coffee shop. She had already ordered for us and as I sat down the barista brought our coffee's over. Taking a sip I was reminded of how long it had been since I had been here for myself, everything lately was taken up by Hanna, or school or swim practice. It was a nice change. The comfortable conversation between us flowed from the weather to our last swim practice. Then without any warning I could see Paige's face become more serious. "Em can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure" I answered, slightly surprised at the sudden change of tone. "Is there something going on with you and Hanna?" she pressed. "What?" I asked bewildered. Placing her hand on mine she asked me the question again. I shook my head in reply, first Spencer and now Paige. Our conversation was broken by Hanna and Aria who had walked into The Brew together.

I saw as Aria and Hanna glanced down at our hands. Hanna then glanced back at me before looking at Paige. Before I could say anything she turned to Aria before saying "Shoot I forgot I told my Mom I would be home earlier tonight, I will see you tomorrow Aria." Then she left The Brew. It took me a moment to process what had just happened. Pulling my hand away from Paige's I excused myself from her and Aria before hurrying out the door towards Hanna. I managed to get a look at her before she turned off the road and out of slight. Making my way quickly down the street, I turned the corner and saw her further ahead although the gap between us had now shortened. I was unaware if she knew I was behind her. When the gap got close enough I shouted her name; loud enough that she would hear but not loud enough to draw attention to us. After saying her name three times she finally turned around.

"What Emily?" she hissed. I was a bit taken back by her tone it was unusual that she was ever like that. "Come here" I replied as I took her arm and pulled her down an alleyway that was brightly lit by the lights of the building behind it. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "I don't know you tell me Em, we've been hanging out for weeks now and now I'm ditched for Paige?" her voice sounded more annoyed by every passing minute. "I didn't ditch – " I was interrupted by her hand as she continued her rant "don't think I didn't notice what happened to us when Caleb was around because I did." As she finished her sentence I could see the tears that threatened her eyes. "Yeah well maybe that's because I became a nobody to you when he was around" I shouted back.

Standing in front of her I listened as she explained "You are more important to me than any boys Emily do you hear me?" half way through I began to watch her lips. Before I could stop myself, I leaned down and allowed my hand to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. I knew what was going to happen and so did she. I watched as her lips parted slightly to take in a breath and then I pressed my lips against hers. It was gentle at first, her lips felt warm and slightly wet against my own and I could feel her kiss me back softy. She was a taste of strawberries, vanilla and something uniquely Hanna. Before it went any further she pulled away and I watched as her mind began frantically trying to process what had just happened. But she didn't look horrified, in fact she didn't even look surprised.


	6. Here Comes The Sun

_Thanks for reading this story very much appreciated! Drop me a review :)_

* * *

I wanted to run. When I saw Hanna's face, when I realised what I had done I wanted to run. None of us spoke for what seemed like a lifetime when in reality it was only around 2 minutes. I saw Hanna's mouth move to say something several times but nothing came out and that is when I did run. I pushed my way past her and made my way back towards The Brew car park where my car was still parked. It didn't take me long to get there and I was soon sat in my car driving away from what had just happened. I was quite sure that I had just ruined things between me and Hanna's friendship. Pulling out my cell I called the only person I knew who would be able to help me or at least understand.

"You kissed her?" Spencer asked almost incredulously as she stood in the doorway of my room while she removed her jacket. " Shh" I whispered aware of my Mom downstairs "but yes" I replied putting my hands on my head "but it wasn't just me she kissed me back to start with." I saw Spencer shake her head before she closed my room door. "It just happened," I explained. "How?" came Spencer's reply. "I don't know we had a moment," I answered. "You two always have moments Emily" she put her hand on my shoulder before she made her way over to my bed and sat down. Our conversation was broken by my phone which had started to ring, as I brought it out my pocket I could see Hanna's name on my screen. "Oh God Spence it's her" I said as I threw my phone on the bed beside her. "Answer it" came her reply. "I can't answer it, you answer it," I practically shouted.

I paced my room as Spencer spoke to Hanna on the phone. They didn't seem to be talking about what just happened between me and Hanna which I took as a good sign. I heard Spence say, "Okay I will tell her" before she handed me back my phone. "Yeah she's coming over Em so I'm going to leave, good luck with this one" she said as grabbed her jacket and left my room. I wasn't ready for that I hadn't expected her to want to come over. I listened as the silence took over my room, the sound of my own erratic breathing was the only source of noise. After a while it slowed and my heart returned to normal. I waited for the sound of the doorbell ringing but it never came and she didn't come over that night after all.

The next day I avoided school. I managed to convince my Mom that I was too ill to go to school and for some reason or another she believed me. I jumped into shower just after my Mom went to work and allowed the hot water to run over my body, despite the hot water I was in the thought of kissing Hanna made me shiver every once in a while. After I changed I made my way into the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl, my Mom called to see if I was feeling better and I told her I was which technically wasn't a lie. If I didn't think about the kiss we had then it didn't happen and that made me feel better. I put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher before I made my way through to the living room where I flicked on the TV. Just as I settled into the couch the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to be met by Hanna. Feeling the saliva leave my mouth I just motioned for her to come inside, this time there was nowhere I could run. She didn't look uncomfortable, well not as uncomfortable as me anyway. "Why didn't you come to school this morning?" she asked. "I uh I wasn't feeling too good" I answered. I could tell she didn't buy it, she tilted her head and slightly shook it. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked back. "Well my best friend kissed me last night and now she isn't speaking to me so I thought I would come over on my lunch break," she answered honestly. "Look just forget it Hanna it was a stupid mistake and I got carried away so forget it okay?" I replied as I sat back on the couch. There were a few minutes of silence where we both just looked at each other unsure what to do or say, it was probably the most awkward moment of our friendship. "What if I don't want to forget it Em?" came her reply. The erratic beating of my heart from the night before returned.

She walked further into the room before heading towards the couch. "I don't think about girls, I do think about you though I just don't know where its come from" she blurted out as she sat down next to me. That surprised me when I considered how many moments we shared so I made no attempt to say anything, I didn't know what to say really. Then she reached out and linked my hand with hers. "I don't believe that Hanna" I said while turning to face her. She quickly dropped her gaze and found interest in the floor, while she ran her thumb up and down on the back of my palm. This time it was her who leaned in and brushed her lips against mine, it started off gentle and slow almost like she was testing me to see how far she could go. I broke the kiss to look at her before I kissed her again, this time she ended up with her back against the arm of couch, she removed her arms from around my neck while I pulled her jacket down. We kissed for a while, slow and soft then quicker and more hurried. I couldn't believe that it was happening. "I thought you didn't think about girls? " I asked with a slight smirk on my face. "I like thinking about you Emily" she replied before she pulled my head towards her and our kissing started all over again.

After our kissing stopped I pressed my forehead against hers allowing us both to catch our breath. I felt as her hand brushed against my cheek before both of her arms settled around my neck. "Do we tell anybody Em?" Hanna asked. "It's not really anybody else's business" I replied kissing her gently again. I heard her sigh as she disentangled her arms from my neck. "I best get back to school" I could tell she didn't want to. "I wish you could stay," I said with a smile on my face. "Me too, I miss you already and I haven't even gone yet" she giggled as she leaned in to kiss me again. I walked her to the door with our hands still together, I think both of us were afraid to break the contact in case it wasn't real. We kissed again at the door, this time I felt as her tongue pressed against mines, I'd never felt like I did then through a kiss before. Kissing Hanna was like nothing I had ever experienced before with any girl or anyone for that matter. I didn't want her to leave but I knew she had to go back to school for the afternoon. "I will text you after school Em" Hanna said with a broad smile on her face. I agreed before I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips before she left my house. The sun shining outside mirrored how I felt inside.


	7. She's Electric

_Thank you for the new follows/faves/reviews etc they are awesome. So if you're reading this drop me a wee review! (Thumbs up to the guest reviewer for the Sian and Sophie reference there could be a few more.) Enjoy!_

* * *

Later that afternoon I did receive a text from Hanna like she had said as she walked out my door earlier in the day. She seemed happy and I got sent more kisses than we had ever sent to one another. For someone who told me they had never thought of girls in that way before she seemed completely calm about the new dimension our friendship had taken that afternoon. That made me both happy and nervous. I was happy because she was everything I ever wanted but I knew that maybe once the reality of what we were doing hit her she would want to distance herself from me. And I couldn't let that happen, not again. It was bad enough the first time round. I loved her, I was in love with her.

Afterwards I heard as my Mom's car pulled up into the driveway. I made my way outside to help her with the numerous grocery bags that she was carrying inside. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied while hoisting the bags onto the kitchen counter "it must have been one of them twenty four hour bug things I had." She seemed happy enough with that explanation and as I made my way back into the living room I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I was greeted by another message from Hanna who wanted me to go over to her house because Ashley had a conference to go to for the night. My heart jumped a bit reading the last sentence, we had never spent the night as a couple if that's what we were. I was still unsure as we hadn't really discussed it. I quickly typed a reply to her before I hopped upstairs to pack a bag for the evening.

As I approached her house I could feel the butterflies fluttering in the bottom of my stomach, I had to remind myself several times that Hanna was still Hanna and nothing else had changed apart from the obvious. I retrieved my bag from the back of the car and made my way to the door trying to keep my nerves under the surface. I rang the doorbell and waited, I heard as there was some movement behind the door and then there she was. She looked gorgeous as ever even dressed down in her comfy clothes. I put my bag on the floor and made my way to the kitchen behind her. "Chinese or pizza?" she asked. "Hmm whatever you fancy," I replied. "I figured I would wear the trousers in our relationship" she responded with a slight giggle, I couldn't argue with that so I just raised my eyebrow in agreement. As she was on the phone to the Chinese place my phone buzzed, unlocking it there was a message from Aria '_Me and Spence are having a movie night do you want to join? Hanna said she was busy xx_.' Reading the text I figured that me and Hanna's sneaking around had started. '_Sorry I'm still not feeling well hope you have a good night xx_' was my reply. And just as I pushed my phone back into my pocket two arms made their way around my neck and Hanna's lips found mines.

After our Chinese I helped Hanna put our dirty plates in the dishwasher before I took the empty containers out to the garbage. When I made my way back inside she was still in the kitchen with her back towards me, putting my right hand on her hip I turned her around to face me. I pulled her towards me with both hands on her hips before leaning in to kiss her more fully. I felt as she pulled away before resting her head gently on my chest letting out a contented sigh. We stood like that for a few minutes simply taking one another in, our new territory seemed to bring us together, closer than we had ever been, probably closer than both of us had ever imagined us to be. "We lied to Spence and Aria," I said while keeping my arms tightly around her. "I know but I think we need time alone for us before everyone else knows" came her reply, signing it with another kiss. I agreed with her we did need more time together just us, I was broken from my reverie with Hanna taking my hand before leading me back to the living room.

Hanna sat down on the couch and I soon followed beside her. She was soon kneeling over me kissing me again, I was impressed with her boldness. I kissed her back my hands running over her ribcage, I could feel the slight ridges of her ribs over her top. "I like kissing you Em" Hanna said, slightly out of breath. "I like kissing you too, do you know how long I've wanted to?" I replied, suppressing the need to giggle like a twelve year old. She smiled at me one of her trademark Hanna smiles, the smile that lit up a room, the smile that lit up the Hanna part of my heart. The part that was becoming bigger with every passing minute. "I have a feeling I do, I've wanted to kiss you too I just didn't know it at the time" she answered. I kissed her again, expanding my kisses along her jawline, her neck and further down to her collarbone. That time when I kissed her I slipped my hands underneath her top ever so slightly, feeling her soft skin against my fingertips. I really did enjoy kissing her.

Later that night as we made our way upstairs I crawled into Hanna's bed behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I lifted my hand from her waist to brush away the blonde hair that was currently covering her neck, I placed a small but firm kiss on her neck before I whispered goodnight. The smell of her fruity shampoo and just her as a person was nearly intoxicating. "Han what are we?" I asked quietly wishing I hadn't said goodnight so quickly. "What do you mean?" she replied. "Well are we a couple?" I countered. "Aw Em are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she giggled as I pinched her. "Yeah I guess I am," I answered honestly. "Then yeah we are a couple" she replied. I couldn't see her face but I was positive she was smiling, I ran my hand down her arm before I settled my hand over hers. Our fingers entwined once more. A while later I could feel the heat of Hanna against my chest and I could hear her shallow breaths under my arm. I had tried to sleep but my mind was racing. It was a lot for me to process just two days ago me and Hanna were just friends and I had no inclination she felt that way about me. I couldn't think of a time where I had felt more contented and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else just Hanna. With this thought came a hint of insecurity, I hoped Hanna felt the same and she didn't want to do this with anyone else either. I felt Hanna stir beneath me and pulled her in tighter towards me never wanting to let go. She made me feel electric.


	8. Mine

_Thanks for reading this! If you enjoy it leave me a review they are appreciated :)._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up tangled in Hanna, luckily it was Saturday and we were allowed to sleep in. She was half on top of me, one of my arms which was completely asleep was tucked tightly around her back. Our legs were entwined and some how we had managed to kick off the duvet that had covered us as we slept. It was almost as if we were desperate for the skin contact. Despite going to sleep in a different position we had obviously managed to end up together at some point during the night. She was still sound asleep and I took a minute to look at her properly. It was quite unbelievable that she was mine. Hanna Marin was my girlfriend and I would never tire of hearing that.

I managed to dislodge my arm from around her back before my feet hit the cold floor. Pulling my hoodie over my vest top and quickly jumping in my jeans I looked at the clock in Hanna's room the time read 08:45am, considering it was Saturday and I had no practice I felt like I had a spring in my step as I decided to go out and fetch us an early breakfast. Before I left I scribbled a note to Hanna and left it on my side of the bed in case she woke up when I was gone. I parked into the same spot of The Brew car park that I did a few days before. The space was the same and yet everything since then had changed. I ordered us two coffees and a selection of pancakes that we could both share, I turned my head towards the window and watched as the morning started to get busy. "Em" I heard someone shout, I knew it was Spence but I turned around anyway to face the sound of the voice. "Hey" I replied sheepishly. "Breakfast for two who are you impressing?" she asked teasingly. "Just me and my Mom" I replied, never as glad that the girl behind the counter handed me my order. "Best go while these are warm I will text you later" I said as I hurried out the door. As I walked to my car I could feel Spencer watching me, I wanted to turn and see if she was still looking at me but I decided to carry on straight to my car instead.

As I made my way back inside Hanna's house I was careful not to make too much noise in case she was still asleep and in case she mistook it for someone else I didn't want to frighten her. As I made my way to the kitchen for plates for our pancakes I noticed she was in the living room, her face breaking into a smile when she saw that I had come back bearing gifts. Reaching out for her coffee I noticed she had my jumper on that I was wearing yesterday she suited it and her in my clothes give me a tingly sensation in my stomach. "I saw Spence in The Brew I think she knows something is up with me," I said as I sipped my coffee and took a bite out of a pancake. "She always notices things," Hanna groaned. "We will have to be careful for the next few weeks if we want to keep this quiet" I motioned between us. "Not in here though" Hanna replied as she settled in beside me with her head on my shoulder. "No not in here" I agreed before I kissed her head.

We settled on having a lazy day and by lunchtime we were back in bed with a collection of dvds to watch. I felt Hanna glance up to look at me several times before the final time when I caught her looking at me. "What?" I asked nervously. I was half expecting her to tell me she regretted everything the last few days. "What do you see in me Em?" she asked. I turned to look at her properly a tad confused by her question, I was unsure where this conversation would go. "Hanna the list is endless you are the best person I have ever known" I replied honestly. "But what about Ali? If she ever came back what would happen to us?" she countered. "Nothing would happen I would still be with you Hanna," I answered while pulling her hand into mines, I felt her squeeze gently. For all the bravado she had as an 'it' girl the insecurities she had was heartbreaking, she was completely oblivious to how amazing she really was. "I don't want to be hefty Hanna again," she stated. "You will never be that Hanna, you never were." I replied while brushing my thumb along her cheek to wipe the tears that were falling.

I began to list all the great things about her before I felt her kiss me. As soon as she kissed me I knew it was different, it was a kiss full of want and need. She gently pushed me backwards on the bed while she took off my jumper. She bent over and kissed me, our tongues gently touching and I knew in that moment that I wanted Hanna not just for now but forever. I turned her over so that I could lean down to kiss her this time allowing my tongue to explore her mouth before moving down towards her neck and then further towards her breasts where I planted kisses all over them. I could feel the heat in my body as we began kissing again, her legs wrapped around my waist in an almost automatic response and I could feel Hanna's hands as they began to wander over my body unclipping my bra as she went. I explored her body with my hands watching as every touch elicited a sensation in her. She complied as I removed her vest top and she bit her lip, restraining a moan that she didn't want to give, her eyes fluttered shut and it allowed me to focus on the pleasure she was experiencing. She allowed my fingers to brush up her thighs, over her naked chest and then I followed that with my mouth, kissing everywhere I could find her skin. Allowing my hand to travel further I was met by her warmth and heat that allowed me to build a slow thrusting rhythm with my fingers.

Her breath began to sound ragged and she held onto the duvet tightly. I swallowed hard, enjoying everything I was doing to her. Every touch seemed to set her on fire, the mere touches of my hands, fingers, and tongue were making her shiver. I knew her release was coming but she tried to postpone it, getting lost in the sweet torture that I was keeping her in. Then as my tongue made contact with her again I knew it would soon be all over. She grabbed the sheet tighter, arched her back and allowed the exhilarating feeling fill her body. I trailed kisses over the soft skin on her stomach before moving upwards. She squeezed her legs around my waist tightly and then I allowed her to get used to my weight as I settled against her. I leaned in to kiss her again before gently resting my forehead against hers. "I don't know where it came from but I wanted you" she said her voice still sounding breathless. "I wanted you too" I replied as I kissed her again.

It took us both a few minutes to get our breathing under control and we spent that time completely tangled up in each other. Hanna lifted her head to look at me again almost shyly. She was gorgeous in that moment, she looked proud of herself and yet a little insecure. We had finally crossed the line and we could never go back from it, our relationship had taken the next step and the realms of friendship we had would or could never be the same. "That was amazing" she said as she leaned into kiss me again "better than I had ever imagined Em." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Very sure" and again she kissed me. "I'm glad" I answered honestly "you're insatiable and I can't wait to do it again," I added with a giggle. She was the best thing that had ever been mine.


	9. Kiss Kiss Kiss

_Thank you for reading this drop me a wee review. Enjoy!_

* * *

Later in the afternoon I made my way out of Hanna's house to put my bag into the back of my car before I got ready to go home. Hanna and I both knew that we couldn't spend every full day together as people would become suspicious, we were still surprised that 'A' hadn't found out yet. As I shut the door behind me I found her sitting on her stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on her knee. "I don't want you to leave Em" she laughed. "I know I don't want to leave either trust me" I replied. Keeping one hand on her knee I leaned down and kissed her, hoping that she would believe me when I said I didn't want to leave. As we pulled away from our kiss the sound of Hanna's phone ringing broke us from our moment, I used that time to run upstairs and retrieve my jumper that had been left on the floor from earlier. As I made my way back down the stairs I could hear Hanna talking. "Tonight?" she asked whoever it was on the end of the phone. "I can ask her now she just stopped by to see me" said Hanna turning towards me. "Spencer wants to know if we want to stay at hers tonight since her parents are away and we missed her and Aria's movie night last night?" I could see her nodding her head enthusiastically so I nodded back. "Yeah Spence we will be there tonight, I will see you later." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Look at it this way we can now spend another night together" Hanna said with a shy smile on her face. I could see her point it would be nice to spend more time together without anyone else suspecting anything. "You're not just a pretty face," I said standing closer to her with my arms around her waist. I kissed her nose before settling my head upon hers. Our relationship had transpired rapidly within a few days and I still couldn't believe I was standing there with my arms around her. "I best go," I said pulling away from her "my Mom will be wondering where I am plus I have to tell her I am staying out again tonight." She walked me to the door before kissing me. "Can I keep this?" she asked while reaching out for my jumper. "Of course you can" I replied before kissing her on the forehead and saying goodbye. I knew I would see her in a few hours but it still didn't stop me feeling a little empty as I closed the door behind me.

After spending a few hours with my Mom I pulled up outside Spencer's house, I could see that Aria and Hanna's cars were already there so I made my way inside. A variety of "Hey" and "Hey Em" hit the room when I walked in, I tried hard to hide the grin that wanted to show on my face when I looked at Hanna and I could see that she was doing the same. A short while later we were on the couch with our pizza, Hanna and me with our pepperoni and Aria and Spencer with their plain cheese. "Are you feeling better Em?" Spencer asked while finishing the final slice of her pizza. "Yeah much better" I replied with half a mouthful of pizza. "So guys what are we watching tonight?" Aria asked. "How about Halloween I haven't seen that in ages" Spencer added. "A horror while we're being terrorized by 'A'? Great." Hanna added. There was one thing about Hanna she said things how she saw them.

As we made our way to the living room Hanna excused herself to go to the bathroom, I couldn't help but watch as she left the room I was completely mesmerised by her. Feeling the vibration in my pocket I pulled my phone out to see Hanna's name pop up on my screen _'I know you were watching me xxxxx'_ I couldn't help but smile and feel the redness creep up my chest, looking around I was never as glad that Aria and Spencer were busy setting the film up. I settled on one of Spencer's sofas and waited for Hanna to return, before she could Aria sat down beside me. I watched as Hanna made her way back into the room doing a double take at Aria sitting beside me, there was nothing I could do without making everything obvious so I sat and watched as Hanna sat down beside Spencer and the film started. Every so often during the film I caught Hanna looking over at me.

After the film finished Aria got up from her seat to get a drink and Spence made her way to the bathroom I watched as Hanna made her way over beside me with her duvet. "Well that sucked," she whispered. "I know I'm sorry," I whispered back. We watched as Aria and Spencer came back into the living room giving us a quick look before they sat on the other couch across from us, they were totally oblivious to the fact that Hanna and me were holding hands under the duvet. We chatted for a while after that discussing everything from Mona to Lucas, even Caleb got a mention in the conversation and that made me uncomfortable as far as I was concerned he was wiped from my memory. As the conversation died down I watched as Spencer fell asleep against her pillow at the end of the sofa and then as Aria drifted off at the opposite end. Sometimes I thought that they would make a cute couple. I quietly got up to get a drink before I went to sleep and was surprised when I felt Hanna grip my hand before pulling herself up to go with me.

As we made our way into the kitchen I pulled her into a quick kiss, knowing that Aria or Spencer could wake up at any point. "Tonight was kind of a blowout I was looking forward to being close to you during the film" Hanna said quietly. "I know me too, I couldn't stop her from sitting down though she would have noticed" Hanna nodded in agreement. "But we can still fall asleep together right?" she asked. "Yeah of course" I replied. I watched as she pulled at the collar of my jumper bringing my face closer to hers before she kissed me fully on the mouth. "That's for the missed opportunity tonight" she said as she pulled away. "Tease" I replied placing my hands at the waistband of her boy shorts. "You haven't seen anything yet Em," she whispered in my ear. I could only swallow as thoughts of earlier in the day filled my head.

I quietly sorted my pillow before lying on my side on the couch with my legs slightly bent to allow Hanna in at the other end of the couch. To my surprise she lay on her side in front of me which allowed me to put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. "We can't fall asleep like this Han if they wake up we're busted," I whispered quietly. "Try and wake up early then" came her hushed reply. I gently kissed her shoulder blade knowing that arguing with her at this time and trying to keep her voice down was a battle I would always lose. Kissing her shoulder blade one last time my imagination wandered to how I couldn't wait to kiss her all over again and that was the last of my thoughts as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep unaware that we were not the only ones who were awake.


	10. A Little Time

_Thanks for the kind reviews/follows/faves etc its all very appreciated!  
_

* * *

The following morning I woke up as the scent of Hanna filled my nostrils however the warm safe feeling was quickly replaced by alarm as I remembered where we were. Opening my eyes I was met by an empty space in front of me which was still slightly warm so I knew she couldn't have been gone long, looking around I could see that Aria and Spencer were still sound asleep on the sofa across from us to my relief it didn't look as if any of them had moved during the night. Quietly turning my legs around I made my way off the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to find Hanna, it was unusual for her to be the first one of us awake. "Han?" I called gently as I approached the kitchen. "Yeah?" came her sleepy reply. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "I woke up and needed a drink and then I couldn't get back to sleep so I just came through here to sit so I wouldn't wake you." I appreciated her thoughtfulness.

Standing behind her I wrapped my arms softly around her bare shoulders and placed my head on top of hers before leaning down to gently kiss her cheek. "Do you want a coffee?" she asked before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah that would be great Hanna" I replied as I straightened up and headed towards the refrigerator to grab some milk. As I sat on the stool next to her and sipped my coffee I could see that she was looking at me. "What?" I asked as I set my coffee down. "Nothing you're just gorgeous Em even in the morning" she replied with a smile. "So are you," I added before I kissed her gently on the forehead. I reached out and put my hand over her free hand that was on the kitchen counter I gave it a slight squeeze and smiled at her before I went back to my coffee. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before the silence was broken. "I like falling asleep with you" she said, this time it was her turn to squeeze my hand. "I like it too" I replied "although I would prefer it in a bed rather than Spence's sofa, only one problem though you hog the duvet" I replied. "I do not" came her reply as she leaned in to kiss me again. We quickly pulled apart when we heard Aria shout our names.

I felt my heart beat faster as I realised how close we had come to being caught red handed kissing, looking over at Hanna I could see she was the same her face was slightly paler than before. "Hey what are you guys doing through here?" Aria asked. "I couldn't sleep so came through here and then Em came through so I made coffee" Hanna replied. "Okay me and Spence were just wondering if you both wanted to go to The Brew for breakfast, saves us making a mess here" Aria added. I nodded in agreement a good breakfast sounded good to me at that point. "Yeah that sounds good Aria" Hanna replied. As we made our way into The Brew we found a quiet table near the back of the shop and me and Aria gave our orders to Spencer and Hanna who had volunteered to get our stuff. I saw as Hanna made her way over towards the table with our food and coffee, I gave her a small smile as she sat our stuff down before taking her place next to me.

After our breakfast I quickly went to the bathroom before we left The Brew. Coming out I noticed that Hanna was talking to a guy I didn't know at the counter, he was good looking and looked a little older than our age. I had never been the jealous type before but that seemed irrelevant at that moment as I watched as Hanna laughed at whatever the guy was saying to her. I could feel the jealousy begin to bubble away as I made my way back over towards Aria and Spencer trying to keep my feelings under control. "Who's that?" I asked them as I stood beside them. "We don't know he just started talking to her when she was in the queue" Spencer replied. I stayed quiet knowing that if I spoke I would probably get annoyed, I looked up as Spencer gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's good for Han she needs to leave Caleb behind" came Aria's response "and I don't think she is seeing anyone so maybe he could be good for her, she isn't seeing anyone is she Em?" There were a few minutes of silence before I answered "No I don't think she is."

I looked away as Hanna made her way over to us. "Who was he?" Aria asked. "Oh his name is Jake we went for the same juice but there was only one left and he let me have it" I heard Hanna reply. "He's cute you should definitely go for it" Aria gushed. "No I don't think so" came Hanna's reply. "Why? It's about time you got back into dating people again" Aria replied. "People?" Spencer questioned. "Yeah people, guys even girls if she is fed up of guys" Aria replied. At that sentence I turned around and looked at Hanna quickly before I turned my attention to Aria who glanced at me. I wondered what she meant by it and I began to question whether she knew about me and Hanna. "She said she doesn't want to go for it so just leave it, I need to head home," I snapped slightly as I made my way out of The Brew and towards my car. As I sat in my car outside my house I knew in my gut that Aria knew about us, I just had a feeling. Bringing my phone out my pocket I dialed Hanna.

A short while later Hanna was sat on my bed while I explained what I thought. "But how can she know?" Hanna questioned. "Well lets see there's 'A' who knows everything, then you slept beside me last night what if she woke up and saw us it was a silly thing to do," I groaned. I saw as Hanna looked up at me before looking at the floor, I knew I had hurt her feelings. "Urgh I'm sorry Han" I said as I sat on the bed beside her "I just assumed we would have more time before everyone found out." I pulled her shoulder gently towards me as her head rested on my shoulder. "Don't you want people to know we're together?" Hanna asked. "What? Of course I do I just thought we needed a little time to ourselves" I replied. "I did too," she added "but I don't care who knows, I want to be with you it doesn't feel like anything has changed at all except I now get to be in a relationship with my best friend." I pulled her into a kiss without warning and I felt as her surprise melted away to be replaced by eagerness. "I don't care who knows either call Aria and Spencer and tell them we need to talk to them," I said as I pulled away.

"Later" was Hanna's reply as she kneeled over me on my bed. She kissed me gently at first before I felt her tongue at my lips, our tongues glided over each other and the wet heat of hers against mine made the muscles in my stomach tense. I watched as she removed her jacket and then slowly pulled her top over her head which allowed me a full view of her, I kissed her stomach before peppering her breasts with a mix of soft and nipping kisses. The phone call to Aria and Spencer would wait.


	11. I'd Rather Be With You

_Thank you for reading this and the reviews etc they are awesome! (Also for the reviewer who asked about Ali I do plan on having her in it at some point but that is a good few chapters away and depends if people are still reading/interested in this story. So if you want Ali in this story please let me know via review or message)  
_

* * *

Running my hands over Hanna's shoulders and then down her arms I rested them on the curve of her hips that were just covered by my duvet. As I looked up at her I had to pinch myself that it was real, that Hanna was real and her being naked on top of me was real. It was all real. As she leaned down to kiss me again I felt as our bodies became flush against each other almost merging us into one. "You are amazing Em" she breathed hotly as she kissed my neck and then further down towards my collarbone. Unable to reply I ran my fingertips up her back before I settled them near her shoulder blades, I watched as she shivered involuntarily the lack of duvet on her top half didn't help her. "You're beautiful Han I hope you know that" I eventually replied while I ran my fingers back down her back. She settled fully on top of me with her head on my naked chest and then I kissed her hair before I draped my arms around her. "I can hear your heart beating," she said slightly moving her head while trying to look up at me. "Oh yeah?" I replied. "Yeah I like it, it makes me feel safe" she replied as she let out a contented sigh.

The sound of my Mom startled us, in our eagerness to please each other we had completely forgotten that my Mom could come home at any minute. "Em?" I heard her shout as she walked in the door. "Just a minute" I shouted back. I felt Hanna's weight lift off me as she got up off of my bed, I missed the sensation of her on top of me. "Could only happen to us" I said as I grabbed my clothes which were scattered around my room. "I know but it was so worth it" she replied, kissing me while she started putting her clothes back on. Within ten minutes we were dressed in a half decent state to go downstairs to see my Mom. "Wait" Hanna hissed as she pulled my arm back. "What?" I replied. "Does my hair look okay? You know like does it look like bed hair?" I rolled my eyes, my Mom could have caught us in bed naked and Hanna was more concerned about her hair. "No your hair is fine Hanna" I replied, "now come on."

After chatting with my Mom for a while we made our way back upstairs to my bedroom. "I best go I told my Mom I would help make dinner tonight" I looked at her with a smirk. "You said you would cook? Hanna you can't even make grilled cheese" I replied, "you told me you don't know what cheese melts." "Hey I am getting better I figured next time my Moms out of town I could cook for us" she replied with a smirk of her own. "Oh I can't wait for that," I said sarcastically. "Oh we need to call Aria and Spencer about us" I said as she made her way to my bedroom door. "I think we should see how it plays out maybe Aria doesn't know maybe just for a week or something she will crack before then if she knows about us" I smiled and nodded knowing that she was right. "Okay I will call you later then," she said before she kissed me quickly on the lips. I walked her to the door before kissing her quickly as she left.

"Emily do you want to tell me what that was about?" my Mom said, I had been completely unaware that she was standing in the kitchen doorway as Hanna left. "Uh how much did you see?" I replied with my back still towards her, I felt rooted to the spot. "Enough" was her reply "now are you going to tell me what's going on and why you were kissing Hanna like that?" the silence was almost palpable. "I guess you won't believe me when I say that was just a friendly kiss?" I mumbled. "Nope I'm your mother I'm not stupid" came her reply. I dodged eye contact before I made a beeline for the living room and the sofa, it was important that it was handled delicately. My Mom had been supportive of me after the initial gay shock had worn off but this was Hanna. Hanna who she had known for years not to mention Ashley who she was also friend's with and as far as I was aware Hanna had not told her Mom yet and I didn't want it to be my Mom who spilled the beans on us. "Okay I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell Hanna's Mom?" there was a few beats of silence before she said "I promise Em."

After thirty minutes of solid talking my Mom looked shocked and yet not completely surprised. "I can see why you're attracted to her she's a lovely girl but I thought she was in to boys?" she finally said. "She is" I replied "or was, this is a very recent thing and we haven't told anyone else not even Aria and Spence but we get on so well as a couple it just fits" I replied desperate for my Mom to understand. "Do you love her?" my Mom asked. "Yes" I replied with no hesitation "I have for a long time." "But do you really love her?" my Mom asked. "If you mean am I in love with her then the answer is yes I am in love with Hanna but I haven't told her like I said this is recent and I don't want to scare her" I answered. "Okay if that's how you feel I will support you both, just be careful Em I don't want you to get hurt you're still my baby but on the other hand I can see why you both together would work and I really hope you do," my Mom replied while she wrapped me up in a hug. It felt so good to get it off my chest and my Mom actually accepted it, I think she was a little shocked at first but her response was much better than I had expected.

A few hours later after I had showered and spoken more with my Mom I lay in bed alone. My bed without Hanna just didn't seem normal, after spending a few nights falling asleep with her I was used to her hogging the duvet with her body tangled around mine. As I rolled over in bed I could still faintly smell her on my duvet and pillows, grabbing my phone I dialed her number. "Hey Em" she answered. "Hey I'm just going to tell you the truth Han I told my Mom about us she saw us kissing at the door I didn't really have much choice" I replied. "How did she take it?" she questioned. "Surprisingly really good and she promised not to tell anyone so we are safe for now" I replied with a smile on my face that she couldn't see. "Ah that's awesome Em I'm so glad" she answered. An hour or so later we were both saying goodnight because of the time and the fact we had school the next day. As I went to hang up she stopped me. "Hey Em" she said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I'd rather be with you right now" she replied. "I'd rather be with you too," I countered feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I hung up the phone content that I would see her in less than ten hours at school.


	12. Rattled

Thanks for the reviews/follows etc they are awesome so keep doing it!

* * *

The rest of the week at school passed without any hitches. Hanna and me kept our usual friendly distance with each other although I saw Aria glance at us more than a few times. I was unsure if she really knew what was going on or if I was just paranoid and thought she did, either way she never brought it up and neither did we. Our week at school had consisted of stolen kisses and cuddles in the bathroom when no one was around, and late night phone calls before we went to sleep. However with Friday finally back around we had plans to spend some proper time together. My Mom was back at Texas visiting my Dad and I had invited the girls over for pizza and a movie on Saturday, it was becoming a habit for us depending on who's parent's were out of town. Hanna had decided that she was staying over for the full weekend.

Standing outside the school I waited for Hanna, she was late as per usual and as the last few students poured out of the school she was still nowhere to be seen. Typical. Just as I was about to curse her, I felt as an arm was threaded through mines. "Hey I was just looking for you," I said as I looked down at her with a small smile on my face. "I know I saw you I got caught in the middle of that big group over there" she replied as we began to walk. "Makes sense" I replied. As we approached my car I took our bags and put them in the back seat before I opened the door for Hanna. "Ah romance isn't dead after all" she quipped before throwing me a smile. "Nope" I replied as I shut the door and headed for my side of the car. Driving out of the school towards my house she put her hand down to cover mines.

"This is good Em" Hanna said as she finished off the rest of her meal. "Yeah my Mom taught me good" I replied. "I think you could be a better cook than me" came Hanna's reply. "You think?" I countered sarcastically. She pinched my arm before she kissed me as a thanks. A few hours later after a particularly long shower together we were on the couch with a duvet draped over us. "Film?" she asked. "Sure you can pick I'm not bothered what we watch" I replied as I stretched my arm around her. As the movie played out I recognised the silence was because Hanna had fallen asleep against me, her breathing had become shallow and she looked adorably peaceful. Nudging her slightly I was able to wake her with minimal fuss, she allowed me to take her hand before I led her upstairs into the comfort of my bed which was quickly becoming our bed.

The smell of coffee woke me up on Saturday morning. Not feeling Hanna under my arm and hogging the duvet led me to believe that it was her doing and if it wasn't I was in trouble. Opening my eyes I woke up to Hanna's absence as predicted, looking over at the clock I was surprised to see that it was only after 9 am, Hanna was not a morning person. As I rounded the corner of our stairs I could see Hanna preparing something with her back turned to me, her boy shorts left little to the imagination and I had to remind myself that it was only after 9 in the morning. Quietly approaching her I wrapped my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her shoulder. "Good morning" I whispered. "Good morning yourself" she replied as she turned around to face me with my arms still around her. "After breakfast why don't we go into Philadelphia for some shopping or something just us?" Hanna asked. "Yep that sounds good would be nice to be somewhere where we don't have to hide" I replied truthfully.

After three hours of shopping and visiting some shops more than once my patience was running out. "Hanna I mean it I am not going into another shop I'm refusing," I said almost throwing a strop. "Fine we can go and get food I know that's why you are grumpy" she replied. Sometimes she knew me too well I thought as we walked out of the last shop. Slipping her hand into mines it was a nice change to not be constantly looking over our shoulders in case anyone was about to bust in on us. The past two weeks hiding our relationship had been tough not to mention the fact that we both felt bad for not telling Aria and Spencer, our lies had gotten us into enough trouble over the past couple of years. However the warmth of her palm against mine allowed me to forget about our lies for the time being and enjoy the sensation of holding Hanna's hand in public. Technically we hadn't lied to anyone anyway we had just not told them about our relationship and that made me feel a little better.

As we walked out of the shopping complex and down the street hand in hand we found a quiet little restaurant on the main street. "What are you having?" I asked as we sat down at one of the empty tables inside. "Think I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich, how about you?" she replied. "Think I'm going to get the tuna salad" I answered. "This is nice Em" she replied while placing her hand over mines "being a normal couple and doing normal couple things without worrying about people we know around Rosewood." I had to agree with her it had been a great day except for the shopping which wasn't' fun for me. "I know I've loved it" I replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are amazing Hanna and I still can't believe that you are mine" I leaned in quickly to kiss her before we ordered our food.

As we began eating our food both of our phones buzzed. Drawing each other an ominous look we both retrieved our phones from our bags. Unlocking the phone I was met with a message from a blocked number, '_It must be true love – A'_ included in the message was two pictures, they were both of Hanna and me. One in the shopping complex holding hands while we walked from shop to shop and the other of us kissing only twenty minutes ago in the restaurant. Looking over at Hanna I knew she had received the same message it was written all over her face. "A knows about us Em" she whispered her voice was slightly shaken. "I know" I replied, "I got the same message." There were a few minutes of silence before it was broken by another buzz coming from our phones. Unlocking my phone again I was greeted by another message from A. '_I wonder what Paige, Aria and Spencer think of you both lying to them. Tell them or I will tell everybody – A'_ we read our messages out loud in unison. "Come on" I said as I pulled Hanna from her seat, I left money on our table before we headed for the exit of the restaurant.

Looking frantically up and down the street we saw no one we recognised. "I don't see anyone Em" Hanna said. "We never do, how did A know we were here?" I replied. "I have no idea let's go home we need to figure this out" she replied pulling me towards my car. Just as I was about to turn my head back towards Hanna a girl in a red coat turning off at the end of the street caught my attention. I had no idea why but it stirred an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach, I was sure I had seen the same red coat somewhere else and that thought rattled me.


	13. Could It Be

_If you read this can you please review so I know if there is still interest in this story it would be much appreciated!  
_

* * *

"I've seen that red coat before Han," I explained as my hands gripped my steering wheel. "There's lots of people with a red coat Em, it doesn't have to mean anything" Hanna replied. "No you don't get it" I replied as I turned to face her "the girl had blonde hair if I didn't know any better I would have said that it was Ali" I finished. I saw as Hanna's brow crinkled which is what usually happened when she was thinking about something. "Wait she had blonde hair?" Hanna asked. "Yeah slightly curly like Ali's" I replied "why what's the matter Han?" She ran her hand through her hair before she answered. "A few weeks ago I was checking my outfit in a window and I thought I saw Ali across the street looking at me but when I turned around the person was gone I didn't think anything else of it" I let that settle between us wondering what was going on. Was Ali alive? Was she the girl in the red coat? Hanna's voice brought me out of my thoughts "And Em, the person I saw was wearing a red coat too." I could feel the odd sensation tighten in my stomach.

"We need to figure this out," I said while I unlocked my front door. "I know I've text Aria and Spencer it is best to tell them first they will be here soon" she replied, her worried expression made me worry. "Come here" I replied holding my arms out in front of me. She pressed herself into me and I felt some of her tension slip away. "It'll be okay" I soothed as I pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "It's not just that Em, my Mom has no idea about us and she doesn't have a problem with you or gay people but I'm her daughter its different" she replied "and I don't want 'A' telling her." I could see her point it was a delicate issue that needed to be handled between Hanna and Ashley and I didn't want 'A' to get in between that. "I know, we will figure it out after we tell Aria and Spencer," I promised. We stood with our bodies pressed against each other for what felt like forever until the sound of my doorbell forced us to untangle.

"Hey guys come on in" I motioned as Aria and Spence made their way through to the living room where Hanna was stood waiting on them. "Hey what's up? Your text sounded worried Han" Spencer said. "Did any of you get a message from 'A' today?" Hanna asked. A unison of no hit the room. "Okay well me and Em did" Hanna replied as she looked at me. I made my way towards her before putting my arm around her back to rest on her waist. I saw as Spence and Aria did a double take before looking at each other. "I knew it" Aria exclaimed with a huge grin on her face "I saw you both at Spencer's but I didn't want to say anything. Congrats guys," she said while she pulled us in for a hug. "Yeah congrats guys I am super happy for you both" Spence added as she gave me a smile before she joined our group hug. "But I am guessing it is not all good news since you mentioned 'A'" Spence said in a more serious tone. "It never is," I added.

I left Hanna to explain what happened to us at the shopping mall while I went to get us a drink. I was quickly followed by Spence who closed the kitchen door as she approached the island where I had put our glasses. "Em I am so happy for you, a little shocked but really happy it wasn't nice to see you upset over her like that" Spence said as she put her arm on my shoulder. "Thanks I still can't believe it" I replied while attempting to carry our glasses. "Can you grab one of these? I don't want to spill them," I asked. As I looked at Spence I sat the glasses back down on the island, I knew something was wrong, really wrong. "Spence what is it?" I asked. "Hanna said the girl you saw had a red coat?" Spence replied. "Yeah why?" I answered. "Ali had a red coat the summer she went missing, I was with her when she bought it but I never saw her wear it after that I didn't want to tell Hanna she seems spooked enough" Spencer replied. "I've seen the red coat before Spence I know I have I just can't remember where" I replied. My head began to race quicker than it already had been.

Ten minutes later me and Spence made our way back to Hanna and Aria, in the kitchen we had decided to tell them what we thought about this 'Red Coat' and what it could possibly mean. I sat next to Hanna who pulled my hand into hers while Spence sat next to Aria. I allowed her to speak first knowing she was better with words than me. "Okay I need to tell you something" Spence started "the summer Ali went missing she bought a red coat I was with her but after that I never saw her wear it not once I never thought anything of it but it seems important now" she finished. "I've seen this person before Spence" Hanna added "they watched me in a window while I checked my outfit but when I turned around they had gone" she added as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I think I have too" Spence added, I threw her a look as she hadn't told me this in the kitchen. "I completely forgot about it until now, a few weeks ago I was with Toby and we came out of a shop in town and a girl walked past us on the other side of the street in the opposite direction and she was wearing a red coat but I couldn't see her face." The silence in my living room was deafening.

"So what are we saying guys that Ali is this 'Red Coat?'" Aria asked. "That's impossible," I answered. "We need to slow down" Spence countered "we need to see this 'Red Coat' again or set a trap for them so that they come back and then we can find out who it is" Spence suggested. "Yeah cause our plans always work Spence" Hanna snapped. The tension in the room was growing by the second, I stood up quickly before I headed towards the kitchen. "Hey are you okay Em?" Aria asked as she approached me. "Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe Ali could be alive we went to her funeral" I replied as I ran my hand through my hair. "I know" Aria replied solemnly "do you think if she is alive it would mess up you and Hanna do you still have feelings for her?" I allowed the question to linger in the air. "She made me feel special Aria like I was special for being allowed to kiss her but she also made me feel different like nobody else has" I replied as I turned around. I was unaware that Hanna had been stood in the doorway the whole time, I saw the tears in her eyes knowing what my sentence must have sounded like. Before I could stop her she turned and headed for the door.

"Hanna wait I didn't mean it like that" I shouted as I followed her to the front door. "She made me feel like nobody else has but it wasn't always a good thing" I explained to the empty space in front of me as the door slammed.


	14. Everywhere

_Review please I love reading them!_

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that to her" I said to no one in particular. "You didn't mean it in that way Em she will come around" Aria replied putting her arm around my shoulder. "She's right Em, Hanna will come back once she has cooled off you know what she is like" Spence agreed. It was all going down hill rapidly, ever since we had seen this 'Red Coat' it actually made crazy sense that it was Ali everything generally did go bad when she was involved. I had waited for months for Hanna and I had eventually got her and now she had left, I wanted to leave to find her but at the same time I was afraid of what she might say to me about us. She had already mentioned to me that she was worried about Ali, if she ever came back it was almost like she had foreshadowed what was going to happen.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Spence asked for what seemed like the twentieth time. "Yeah I'll be fine Spence hopefully I will speak to Hanna soon, go home seriously I'm fine" I replied hugging her before leaning over and hugging Aria too. My house which had been the place of many happy moments over the past couple of weeks felt empty. I walked into my room noticing Hanna's bag was still on the floor full of her clothes which were meant for over the weekend. A weekend that had started off full of promise for us. On the plus side though at least Spence and Aria knew about us, it was one less thing to worry about and they had been great about it which is no more than I had expected. Sinking into my bed I pulled my phone out and dialed Hanna's number, I wasn't surprised when she didn't answer the first time around. I pressed redial again and again until finally she answered. "Where are you?" I asked. "Leave me alone Em" she replied. "Hanna please you heard me all wrong let me explain" I pleaded. "Fine I'm at The Brew" she replied. "Okay I will be there quick as I can" I answered.

As I made my way towards the door of The Brew I spotted Hanna at the far end booth against the wall looking out of the side window. I sat across from her on the opposite bench and put my hand over hers and then she finally turned around to face me. "You didn't let me explain," I said. "Not much to explain Em, you made it quite clear I don't make you feel like Ali am I just her substitute?" she asked. It hurt me that she thought that but I let it slide knowing it was probably just the way she was feeling. "No she did make me feel like nobody else but it wasn't always a good way Hanna she made me think I was different for kissing her and yet when I went to do it again she laughed in my face, she made me feel so small at times because she knew my secret that I was gay" I replied. I could see Hanna softening knowing that what I was saying was true, Ali could lift people to the top of the world and then drop them on their faces. "You make me feel different Hanna but it is all in a good way" I said moving around to her side of the booth.

My hand was still on top of hers until she turned her hand up and allowed our fingers to clasp together. "I promise Han you are not a substitute for her," I said hoping she would believe me. "Come on let's get out of here" she replied, shuffling me out of the booth, I tried to drop our hands but her grip tightened and she didn't let go as we walked out of the coffee shop. "Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me in the opposite direction of my car. "The park" she answered simply. Before long we were sitting on the swings of the park we used to go to when we were younger. "Did you mean what you said earlier about me making you feel different?" she asked as she swung gently on her swing. "Yes" I answered quickly. "You make me feel different too Em, I mean I loved Caleb" she replied, the mention of her loving him made me wince slightly "but it's different with you for some reason it feels different." She was right it did feel different, different compared to Maya and Paige. Hanna was in a league all of her own.

"Han if I tell you something will you please not think I am crazy and freak out?" I asked. "Of course I won't don't be silly Em" she replied with a chuckle. I was hesitant to tell her I was in love with her it was a scary thing to do at the best of times but it was even scarier when the person you were telling was your best friend. "Actually it doesn't matter come on we best go it's getting late and dark" I replied as I stood up from my swing. "Tell me" she replied as she stood next to me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you Hanna I am in love with you" I replied. I felt as her blue eyes bore a hole into my own, the world seemed to stop spinning and then her voice broke us from whatever spell we were under. "I love you too" she replied quietly as she pulled me gently by the collar of my jacket before pulling me in for a kiss, our tongues fighting for control while her hands found the back of my neck. I pressed my hands into her back bringing her as close to me as I possibly could. "Do you really?" I asked as we broke our kiss for air. "I really do I just never realised it you're different, you make me feel different" she replied before she kissed me again. I believed her because she made me feel different too.

"What if Ali is 'Red Coat' Em?" Hanna asked me as she pulled my duvet up around the naked curves of her hips. "If this is your idea of hot post sex talk Hanna I'm unsure if I like it" I replied with a laugh. I kissed her gently on the lips before placing a small kiss on her nose. "If she is then we need to find out" I replied, I was still having difficulty trying to process that Alison could still be alive. "Lets just worry about it tomorrow okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sleepy anyway give me your arm" Hanna replied as she pulled my right arm around her waist. "I love you," I whispered quietly before placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I love you too" Hanna replied as she gripped my hand around her waist tighter. As I heard Hanna fall into a deep sleep my mind was still racing about Ali possibly being alive. I leaned over and grabbed my phone, unlocking it I sent a text to both Spence and Aria 'We need to find Red Coat it is driving me crazy – Em.' I would explain to Hanna in the morning. Within a few minutes they had both replied agreeing with me.

A noise outside startled me. Sitting straight up in bed I looked over relieved that Hanna was still sleeping soundly next to me oblivious to any noise. She looked extremely peaceful and extraordinarily beautiful. Checking the clock the time read 3:08am, as I was about to lay back down I heard the noise again. This time I quietly made my way towards my bedroom window that overlooked the back garden, looking around I could see nothing out of the ordinary until the colour red caught my attention leaving around the side of my house. I quickly pulled my jeans, t – shirt and sneakers on and headed for the stairs taking them two at a time.

Quickly unlocking the door I listened for any sign of movement, I heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming from my left so I took off in the same direction as quickly as I could, I could feel my lungs start to burn as my feet pounded against the pavement, the sound of the other footsteps becoming invisible to my own and then suddenly I couldn't hear anything. I stopped before looking around in every direction, I could see no sign of anybody it was like there was never anybody else on the street except for me. The footsteps were gone and the only sound I could hear was my own breathing.

As I made my way back towards my house I could see Hanna partially dressed at the front door, the look of panic on her face was unmistakable. "What the hell was that Em? I was worried sick all I heard was you flying out the door" she said raising her voice slightly. "Shh she was here Han, 'Red Coat' was here in my back yard I saw her. She's everywhere" I replied as we made our way inside locking the door behind us.


	15. Seen It All

_If you read this then review its nice to have some feedback/know people are enjoying the story :)  
_

* * *

We didn't go back to bed when we went inside, instead we sat in my living room listening for any sound of movement outside. Hanna at one point asked if I still had my old baseball bat in the garage what she was planning to do with that I didn't want to think about. There was no sound for several hours until morning broke though and people began to start their day normally. "Last night or this morning even freaked me out Em what was Red Coat doing here?" she asked. "I have no idea but I know it is no coincidence that Red Coat came to my house while we were here" I replied "lets get breakfast I am starving" I added before I headed towards the kitchen. "Actually do you want to go to mines for breakfast my Mom will be home and I would feel a little better seeing her" Hanna said. "Yeah I wouldn't mind getting out of this house for a bit" I replied.

"Mom are you home?" Hanna shouted as we walked in her front door. "In here" Ashley shouted back from the kitchen. We walked in together Hanna slightly in front of me. "This was put through our door today" Ashley said placing an envelope on the kitchen table, as soon as I noticed the red writing I knew who it was from. I saw Hanna throw a worried look towards me before picking the envelope up. Opening it she pulled out two photos, the one's that 'A' had sent us while we were in the restaurant the other day, I shot a glance at Ashley who was now staring at both of us. "Care to explain what this is?" she said. "I will leave you both to chat for a bit if you want?" I offered. "If you wouldn't mind Emily" Ashley replied. "No stay or at least stay in the living room I want you here" Hanna added. I nodded in agreement with her before I stepped outside their kitchen and headed for the living room.

I didn't shut the door so I was still able to hear some of their conversation. I heard Ashley ask when we had happened before she asked Hanna about Caleb and whether I was just an experiment. I stood just outside the door so I could hear more clearly. "I love her Mom it just took me awhile to see it" I heard Hanna say, there was a short silence before Ashley spoke again. "Hanna you are young a few months ago you loved Caleb, this is Emily your best friend" Ashley replied. "Exactly that's my point Mom she is amazing" Hanna sounded fed up of the conversation already but hearing her defend me and us to Ashley gave me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. "I don't know how to feel about this does this mean you are gay or what?" Ashley questioned. "No I didn't just decide I was fed up of guys I just fell in love with my best friend" Hanna replied. "I don't know if I understand this Hanna" Ashley said. "Well maybe you don't but I do" Hanna replied before she pulled the kitchen door open. I could tell she was upset as she made her way towards me before heading upstairs. "I will come up in a sec just taking my shoes off," I said to her as she brushed past me and made her way upstairs.

"Hi" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hi did you hear any of that?" Ashley replied as she turned the envelope over in her hands. "Yeah I did, listen I just wanted to tell you that I love Hanna I have for a very long time you can even ask Spencer if you don't believe me" I said. "You don't have to justify yourself to me Emily I just don't understand it all right now" she replied. "I know I can understand that my Mom was the same but I just wanted you to know that I won't hurt her and I love her" I replied before I made my way to the kitchen door. "Emily I believe you but can you give us some time today just to talk?" she asked. "Of course I can" I replied smiling at her. "Come over later for dinner though around 5pm" she replied with a short smile, before I made my way upstairs to Hanna. "Hey" I said as I entered Hanna's room. She was lying on her bed fast asleep this mornings fiasco had clearly caught up with her, writing her a note I kissed her forehead careful not to wake her before I made my way to The Brew for some much needed caffeine.

I received a text from Hanna a few hours later saying she had woken up and her and her Mom were going to talk and she would see me at dinner. Looking at the clock I left my house and headed towards Hanna's I hoped that their talk had gone okay. I rang the doorbell and waited for Hanna to answer, I was surprised when Ashley opened the door to me. "Come in Emily were in the living room Hanna has helped cook for us tonight so you must be special" Ashley laughed as she said it. It seemed as though some of the ice had been broken between them and I was glad. As I stepped into the living room Hanna gave me a short cuddle aware that even if her Mom was a bit better about us she was still not completely over joyed about it. I whispered that she looked beautiful as she pulled away from me.

"Thank you for dinner," I laughed playfully. "It was very well cooked," I added a wink for good measure. Hanna made her way over and leaned back against the counter next me to me. "Did you say something to my Mom?" she asked quietly. "About?" I questioned. "About being kind of strange with me this morning about us being together? I think she just apoligised to us" I reached above her head to put one of the remaining glasses back in its place. "I didn't say anything" I assured her. I watched as she narrowed her stare at me "I don't know if I believe you Em" I shrugged, fighting the smile that threatened to cover my face. Out of curiosity I asked what her Mom had said. "Well she said saw how good we are together during dinner and maybe she was a bit blind to us considering how much time we used to spend together and how close we are" I watched the blush travel up her neck. "Well I don't think she was the only one who was a bit blind to it," I laughed.

I moved closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss, I could feel the press of her tongue at my mouth asking for entrance. I parted my lips and let our tongues move against each other. I felt her delicate hands slide up my neck and into my hair, I pressed forward and pushed my knee between hers. I reveled in the feeling of her pressed against me and how soft she was when I slid my hand ever so slightly beneath her top. I felt the smooth skin over her stomach, running my thumb over her stomach I fought the urge to push my hand higher. "Em" she broke the kiss to press her lips against my throat, leaving little marks of her kisses on my skin. Hearing Hanna's Mom shout on us I quickly pulled my hand from under her top and before I kissed her on the lips just as Ashley made her way into the kitchen.

When I finally got home at 9pm I made my way to the shower, the lack of sleep was catching up on me. I had text Hanna as soon as I got home like I had promised, she said that her Mom seemed happier and they had hugged before they had gone to their separate rooms. Stepping out of the shower, I soon realised how warm my room had gotten during the day so I leaned over to open the window. Quickly drying myself off I sunk into my bed I'd seen it all today 'Red Coat', Hanna and her Mom arguing, Hanna and her Mom laughing, us all having dinner. I was glad to get into bed and after texting Hanna goodnight I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I don't know what woke me but something did, opening my eyes I saw the outline of someone standing next to my open window. Stepping into the light shining in my window I saw her blonde hair first before her face came into full view. Startled, I sat up quickly as our eyes met.

"Ali?" I asked.


	16. Alive

_Feedback was awesome keep reviewing! A lot of people asking for 'Emison' that won't happen in this story however I do ship them (A LOT) so I am planning an Emison story at some point probably after this finishes if people are interested in that you can let me know.  
_

* * *

"Ali?" I asked again. "Emily, its so good to see you I think I missed you the most. I never told you this but you were always my favourite you have no idea how much I've missed you" she replied looking me right in the eye. "Missed me? You're the one who has been gone not me" I snapped back. "I wish I could explain" she replied sitting on the edge of my bed. "But let me guess you can't?" I countered. She looked down before she looked at me again "you have no idea what I've been through." I rolled my eyes only Ali could make it all about her "and you have no idea what we've been through you destroyed me Ali" I argued. "I know and I'm sorry for that I bet you're wondering which girl is real the one who did that to you or the one sitting here" she replied. "I don't believe either anymore" I looked away knowing my resolve was cracking. "I want to come home Em please help me" she answered placing her hand over mines while running her fingers over the bracelet I was wearing. "Are you Red Coat Ali?" I asked. "I can't tell you that Em but you know who it is the answer is in front of you" she replied before she took her hand off of mines.

The ringing of my alarm screamed in my ears. Opening my eyes I quickly remembered what had happened last night, looking around I could see no trace of Ali. I had hallucinated about her in the barn before and now it felt like it had happened again only this time it felt even more real than the last time. Looking over at the other side of my room, my window was wide open and the curtains were blowing outside slightly. I swung my legs out of bed before I made my way over to the window to close it, as I brought the window towards me I noticed that the purple bracelet I had been wearing was gone. Turning around quickly I pulled the duvet back to check in my bed but it wasn't there, I then looked under my bed before I checked my bedside table. Deep down I knew that I had been wearing it in bed last night when I went to sleep and now it was gone. I was completely dumfounded by the idea that Alison could have really been in my bedroom last night while I was asleep. I had 'seen' her twice now.

Approaching the girls at lunch, the previous nights events played on my mind. "Em what's up? You've been weird all day," Spencer asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I saw Ali last night" I whispered as I sat next to Hanna. "I know you all probably think I'm crazy but I saw her she was on my bed" I saw as Hanna drew me a look "it wasn't like that" I assured her placing my hand on her thigh. "She told me she wanted to come home but needed help and then she mentioned the bracelet I was wearing and guess what when I woke up this morning it was gone" I added. I saw as Aria and Spencer exchanged worried looks. "And before you say anything you can't blame chemicals this time like you did when I was in the barn" I said. "It's not that it's just so huge, what if she is Red Coat?" Aria asked. "She told me that we knew who Red Coat was the answer was in front of us," I answered. Hanna stayed unusually quiet throughout lunch only saying something when she had to. "Hanna what's wrong?" I asked as we entered the bathroom. "Ali is what's wrong she has been what's wrong for the past two years Em but if she is alive we need to find her" she replied. "I know, will I get you at the end of the day?" I asked. "Yeah I will try and be quicker today" she replied with a laugh. I kissed her goodbye before I headed for my next class.

"Ah it's good to be home," Hanna said as she threw herself on my couch. "Yeah the walking from class to class really tires you out" I replied quickly. She raised her eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Just going to put my bag upstairs be back in a minute" I said as I headed upstairs. Putting my bag on the floor I noticed that my window was open again and there was a folded piece of paper on my chest of drawers. Picking up the paper I opened it out and read the message inside it 'Meet me at our spot tonight 8pm' I knew it could only be from Ali I recognised her handwriting and only she knew about our spot at the Kissing Rock. I made my way downstairs with the paper in my hand. "Em are you okay you look like you have seen a ghost?" Hanna asked as she walked towards me. "Maybe I have" I replied handing her the piece of paper. "Oh my God that's Ali's writing where did you get this?" she asked. "It was in my room, we need to call Aria and Spencer," I said bringing my phone out my pocket to call them.

"I can't believe this all this time she has been alive" Spencer said while pacing my living room. "Where is your spot about?" she asked. "The Kissing Rock" I replied awkwardly avoiding Hanna. "Okay well we are all going" Aria said. "We can't she will run I know it" I said back. "Well I am going with you Em you're not going alone" Hanna said standing closer to me. "Okay we will go and maybe you guys can come in from another side that way if it isn't Ali we will know who it is," I suggested. As 8pm approached Hanna and me got into my car and Aria and Spencer got into Spencer's car. The Kissing Rock was not far away and soon enough we were pulling up to the entrance of the woods where it was situated. I felt as Hanna grabbed my hand, I could tell she was nervous we all were, I held her hand tight and walked further into the woods. Coming to the rock I noticed my bracelet on top of it. "Look its here" I said as I picked it up. Looking around I noticed mine and Ali's initials that were still painted onto the rock. 15 minutes or so later we saw Aria and Spencer walk towards us from the other side. "Still hasn't shown up" I said. "Of course she hasn't this is just another game Em" Spence replied clearly annoyed.

As we headed towards our cars the sound of branches crunching in the distance grabbed our attention. "What was that?" I asked. "I have no idea and I don't care but it came from back that way" Spence replied as she pointed while still walking forward. "Guys did you see that?" Aria asked loudly as she turned around. "See what?" I asked. "I think I just saw Red Coat" Aria replied pointing in the same direction that Spencer had. Before I knew it I was running towards where they had pointed, I could feel Spence beside me our running on a Sunday had clearly paid off. In the distance I could see the girl in the red coat we were gaining on her fast. As we kept up the pace we came to a clearing, a small field that I didn't know even existed the girl in the red coat had now stopped with her back turned towards us. I felt as Hanna and Aria bumped into us at our sudden stop.

Exchanging glances with each other Hanna grabbed my hand again. I held it as Aria took a step forward. "Alison is that you?" Aria asked tentatively. I watched as the person slowly pulled down the hood of the red coat, exposing long blonde hair that pooled over her left shoulder. Slowly turning to face us I heard as Spencer let out a small gasp and I felt as my lungs let go of the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. "Did you miss me?" Ali asked as she turned to face us fully. I felt as Hanna's grip on my hand became tighter.


	17. True Love

_Actually think this could be the last chapter! We shall see maybe I will do one more set in the future. For those who asked about Emison I just started an Emison story so check it out please!_

* * *

"I can't believe it's you" Aria said as she made her way towards Ali pulling her into a hug. Hanna was next in line for a hug and then it was me. I could feel them watching us as Ali pulled me into a hug that seemed tighter and longer in comparison to the rest of them, Spencer didn't even get one. "I can't believe it's really you," I said while placing my hands on her shoulders. I couldn't believe it I had believed she was dead for nearly two years. "You need to come home Ali you need to tell them you're alive" I pressed. "I can't Em it's not safe I need to find who's after me" she replied. "We will help you" Aria chipped in. "Yeah" Spence agreed. The rumbling of a car and the light of their headlights startled us. I watched as Ali ran towards the woods leaving us behind. Determined not to let her disappear out of our lives again I ran after her the branches crunching under my feet, I heard as the others followed. Making our way past several big trees she came to a stop before she crouched down behind one. "All of you get down," she hissed. I wondered if this is how she had lived for the past two years.

I crouched at the tree next to her allowing Hanna to get in front of me. Almost protectively I placed my hand on the tree allowing Hanna to back into me a little, a scenario she took full advantage of, part of me was sure that it was for Ali's benefit as much as her own. I saw as Ali glanced at us wondering what was going on, that explanation would have to wait. A few minutes later we heard as a car door slammed shut and soon a hooded figure was standing where we were only minutes before. The beam of their flashlight swept along the woods, I was thankful that the trees were there to hide us. After two sweeps of the flashlight the hooded figure turned and headed back towards the entrance of the clearing. The sound of the engine starting was a relief and soon it faded into nothing. "My heart is beating so fast Em" Hanna said as she turned to face me. "Mines too" I replied placing my head on hers, I ignored as Ali watched us. "Lets get out of here guys" Spence said "I have a feeling whoever that was will still be looking for us." We all agreed and followed Ali down a path she clearly knew well.

After walking for what seemed like hours we came to a large abandoned house. "Is this where you have been staying Ali?" Aria asked. "Sometimes I have to keep on the move" she replied as we went inside. Surprisingly it was nice inside, it wasn't cold and it didn't freak me out like I thought it would. "Whoever that was is going to see our cars," I said as we sat in the living room with the fire burning. "You mean A?" Spence argued. "Yeah" I replied. "A doesn't know about this place I've been here lots and they have never found me" Ali added. "Who is A Ali?" Hanna asked. "I thought I knew but I was wrong" the tears began to run down her face. I watched as Hanna reached over to cuddle her. "Okay guys, we will stay here tonight with Ali in case A is still around outside and in the morning we all go to the police station," Spence said looking directly at all. "I agree" Aria said. Hanna and me both nodded in agreement. "It's time for you to come home Ali" Spence said giving her an awkward smile.

A few hours later I was woken up by a creaking noise. Opening my eyes I scanned the room looking for the noise, looking around there was no sign of Ali. I got up quickly and headed towards the door where I found Ali half way out of it. "Ali? What are you doing?" I whispered. "Em it's not safe for you to be with me I don't want you all to be dragged into this any more than you already are" she replied. "In case you haven't noticed we are all caught in this crossfire Ali" I bit back. "Please Ali don't leave again we will all help you" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to soften and then she made her way back inside, she walked back into the room that the rest of the guys were sleeping in before she quietly sat down next to my spot. I looked over at Hanna before I looked at Ali just content that she was not going to leave again.

When morning broke through Spencer was the first of us to wake. "Guys wake up" she nudged us all before we stirred awake. "Lets go," she pressed. I gingerly made my way to my feet, lying on the floor was not the comfiest. I watched as Hanna walked towards me still half asleep she had never been a morning person, I extended my arms around her and whispered good morning to her, I ignored the "awws" and "ahhs" that came from Spence and Aria although I couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on my face. "Where's Ali?" I asked. "She's in the kitchen I made sure she hadn't done a runner" Spencer replied. As we trudged our way back through the woods I could feel Ali's hesitancy about going to the police, if I was her I probably wouldn't have wanted to go there either. "It will be fine Ali," I promised. A few hours and a hundred questions later we all exited the police station, the news crews were everywhere but Ali was home at last.

When I finally got home after dropping Hanna off I made myself a coffee, glad of the caffeine. My coffee was interrupted by my doorbell ringing. "Ali?" I asked as I opened the door. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over but my Dad is going mad at all the news people and wanted me out of the house" she replied. "Of course come in," I said as I moved out the way. We made our way to the kitchen where I poured her a mug of coffee. I had so many questions and yet I had no idea how to ask them. Before I had the chance Ali broke the silence. "Are you and Hanna together?" she asked as she looked down at her coffee. "Yeah" I replied, "it's a relatively new thing but yeah we are together" I finished. She nodded her head but didn't say anything else for a while. "Do you love her Em?" she asked. "Yes I love her," I answered as a small smile crept onto my face. "She's changed" Ali said. "Yeah she has changed, we all have" I replied. "Was that really you in my bedroom Ali?" I asked. "Yeah it was really me and it was me who pulled you out of the barn too" she answered. "So you did kiss me?" I asked. "Yes I kissed you Em," she said while she continued to look at her coffee.

"Ali was here earlier," I said as my arms found Hanna's waist. "What was she saying?" Hanna asked as she gently pushed me back against the kitchen counter. "Not much really asking about us I think she is a bit overwhelmed about being home," I answered honestly. "I can understand why" she replied. I kissed her gently on the lips before I spoke again "it was her who pulled me out of the barn that day I knew I had seen her." There were a few beats of silence before Hanna replied. "So she did kiss you that day?" she asked pulling away slightly. "Yeah she kissed me" I replied pulling her back towards me. "If you want to be with her Em I get it she was your first love" Hanna said, as she looked me in the eye. I knew she was serious, the fact that she would step aside for that made me love her as a person even more. Selfless. "No you are the only person I want to be with Hanna" I replied before I leaned down to kiss her fully. I turned her around before I lifted her onto the kitchen counter, her legs around my waist pulling us as close as we could be. "I love you," I whispered as I kissed down her neck. "I love you too Em, maybe 'A' was right we have true love" she replied with a giggle. I was completely in love with Hanna Marin, she was my home and I never wanted to be without her.


	18. Closing Time

_Had planned to finish this last chapter but I have maybe one more chapter after this. Please review it is very appreciated!  
_

* * *

8 Months Later

"I can't believe it's our end of year dance today" I remarked as my Mom helped me into my dress. "You look so grown up I'm so proud of you Em hopefully Hanna will forgive you for being two hours late" she replied as she pulled me into a cuddle. I had grown up, the past 2 and a half years had made us all grown up, A was still around but Ali for the most part seemed safe and I was glad that she would be there tonight. Arriving alone, I walked up the front steps of the school before I met Spencer and Aria. "Wow Em check you out you look amazing, Hanna is going to be so thrilled" Aria chuckled. I gave a small smile before I repaid the compliment. Further up the corridor I saw Paige and her new girlfriend. Excusing myself I made my way towards them. "Hey Paige, I hope the rest of your night goes well" I said. "Thanks Em, this is Sydney" she replied as the girl held her hand out. I shook the girls hand and made some small talk before I made my way back to Aria and Spencer.

"So she still has no idea you will be here?" Spencer asked as we walked towards the hall, it sounded pretty busy inside. "Nope she thinks because we had booked to be in Texas with my Dad months ago I couldn't get out of it, luckily my Mom did help me get out of it" I replied with a smile. "It's going to be lovely and hopefully when she sees you are here she won't be mad at you for being late and at us for helping you" Aria quipped. Entering the hall, the lights were swirling all over the ceiling, Ali was waiting for us with Hanna like we had planned. I allowed Aria and Spencer to go in first, waiting slightly behind them so I could see what was happening. Hanna looked beautiful as always, maybe even more so in this light. As the first strums of Semisonic's Closing Time began to play out I saw as Spencer dragged Hanna over to the dance floor, everything was going how we had planned it. Making sure Hanna's back was towards me I saw as Spencer gave a small smile. It was time to put the plan into action.

Slowly making my way through the maze of people currently on the dance floor I finally approached Spencer and Hanna. "Hey do you mind if I cut in?" I asked. I saw Spencer smile before she dropped Hanna's hands, allowing her to turn around. "Oh my God Em what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a bone crushing cuddle. "I wanted to surprise you and I think I managed it right?" I replied as I kissed her cheek. "Yes oh my God yes" she replied as she put her arms around my neck. I leaned down to kiss her gently, finding her lips with my own our bodies set back into the rhythm that I had missed over the past week while in Texas. "Hey why are you crying Han?" I asked. "I'm not crying sad tears, these are happy tears I can't believe that you would do this for me" she replied. "Of course I would I love you silly" I countered as I pulled her closer to me. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and we allowed our bodies to move to the music. "Do you know what song that is Em?" Hanna whispered as she looked up at me. "Yeah it's Semisonic Closing Time, why?" I asked. "It just became my new favourite song" she replied as she placed her head back into the crook of my neck.

As we approached Hanna's house she still had a hold of my hand, our fingers firmly entwined. "Thank you for tonight Em, it was more than amazing and I still can't believe that you are here," she said as she pulled me in for a kiss. Allowing her tongue to move over mines I reveled in the sensation of kissing her again. "I've missed kissing you," I said as I pulled away before I kissed her forehead. "I've missed kissing you too" she replied as she sat on the porch step. "Hanna your dress will get dirty," I said as I offered my hand to pull her back up. "I don't care it will wash now sit" she replied as she pulled me down beside her. Interlocking our arms she placed her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe how much has changed over the past few years" she remarked. "I know it's crazy," Spencer added as her, Aria and Ali joined us on the porch. "It's crazier than crazy," Aria conceded. "I'm sorry for what I put you guys through," Ali announced.

"Stop Ali" Hanna replied "you did what you had to do and you saved our asses more than once we are all thankful for that." It was true she had and we would always be thankful to her for that but in reality we were just thankful that she was back in our lives permanently instead of the ghost that she had become in the two years that she was gone. She was still our best friend no matter what and in the 8 months that she had been back we had all saw a change in her. She seemed nicer, friendlier even and I truly believed that she was sorry for what she had done to us before she had disappeared. "Come on Ali" I said as I pulled her into a hug, soon after the rest of the girls had joined into our hug. As Hanna unlocked her front door I allowed the others to go in but I hung back to talk to Ali. "You looked really pretty tonight Em" she said as she looked at me. "Thanks Ali so do you," I admitted. "You and Hanna are good together you know, I didn't see it before but you are," she conceded. "Thank you I think so too, we are all glad you are back you know. I hope you know that" I said as I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek before we made our way inside.

A few drinks later, Spencer, Aria and Ali headed home. "Can you stay over?" Hanna asked. "Of course as long as you don't mind driving me home in the morning I am not walking home with this on" I replied looking down at my dress. "Deal" she replied with a giggle as she walked over to me. Placing her hands around my neck I allowed my hands to travel around to her back unzipping her dress as I went. Peeling the dress down I kissed over the exposed skin on her neck and shoulders. "Let's go upstairs" I commented. "My Mom is staying over at Ted's and the door is locked lets stay here" she replied as she swept the empty plastic cups off of the kitchen counter before she turned to wink at me. Stepping out of her dress I lifted her onto the counter and kissed over her neck and collarbone before I trailed a long line of kisses down her taut stomach as she lay back. Surprising Hanna at the dance had turned out to be a great idea.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I said as Hanna eventually opened her eyes. "Good morning yourself" she replied trying to pull the duvet over her head. "Thank you again for last night I am so glad you were the one who took me home" she admitted. "Me too I don't want anyone else taking you home ever" I admitted as I leaned in to kiss her. Turning around she placed her hand on the back of my neck as she pulled us closer, deepening our kiss.


End file.
